15 Days
by oatsandroses
Summary: Legend has it that men fall in love in just 8.2 seconds and women take fifteen days. Well I say bullshit and to test my theory. When the next (attractive) man that comes through that door I'll make him notice me and we'll see just how long it takes me to fall in love. BAMON
1. Day 1

**A/N: So this idea came to me on one of my many scrolls on Tumblr and I saw a static stating how fast/slow a man and woman take to fall in love and I thought it would make a great short story. Leave reviews telling me what you think! **

**P.S. This story is already complete I wrote this month's back so hopefully updates will come soon but that just depends on school.**

**P.P.S. This story is in Bonnie's POV (this was my first time writing with a third person limited narrator so hopefully I did well).**

* * *

><p>Legend has it that men fall in love in just 8.2 seconds and women take fifteen days. Well I say bullshit. Test girls and men all you want, we're not all the same, there's no way in proving such a thing, I can fall in love however long I want to and to prove it I'll test my theory. When the next (attractive) man that comes through that door I'll make him notice me and we'll see just how long it takes me to fall in love.<p>

My friend, Caroline looked at me strangely probably wondering where all this came from and to be honest I had no idea myself. Maybe it's just because I'm tired of living by rules. I finally moved out of my parents' house after twenty years and now I have my own place just outside of town.

"Looks like that's your guinea pig." Caroline tells me pointing.

I turned my head to see a handsome man who looked almost too perfect. His hair was styled just the way I like it and his face seemed as if it was sculptured by gods. He was tall and slender but that didn't stop his muscles and what I can imagine six pack abs from appearing.

"How are you going to get his attention?" Caroline asked me.

"I don't mean to toot my own horn but uh beep beep." I said before walking over to the bar.

I cleared my throat earning attention from the bartender who happens to be one of my best male friends, Matt and the god-like man who just walked in.

"Hey Matt got any Heinekens left?"

"Well this is a bar so..."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

Matt laughs and heads in the back to the fridge to grab a cold beer—just the way I like it. I saw Mystery Man staring at me from the corner of my eye so I decided that it was time to make eye contact. I make sure to let my chocolate hair flip gracefully as I turned my head towards him. He took his eyes off my ass to meet my gaze and I offered him a smile.

"Hey." I said just to break the ice.

"You know I wouldn't take you as a beer drinker." Mystery Man replied instead of greeting me with a 'hey' back.

I'm wasn't sure what to think. In a way I'm glad that he started a conversation because it would make everything easier on my part.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well cause you're so," his eyes trail my body and I raise an eyebrow. "tiny."

"Tiny?"

"I'm sure you don't take offense to that but if you do I don't mean it in a bad way."

I looked at him long and hard not really caring if I was making him feel uncomfortable, but I wanted to make sure that he's the one that I want to send the next fifteen days with because even though it seems like a short amount of time; with the wrong person it can feel like fifteen years.

"I'm Bonnie." I said after some time.

"Damon."

"You got a last name, Damon?"

"Only of you tell me yours, Bonnie."

I swear the way he said my name can make the panties drop.

"Bennett."

"Well Bonnie Bennett, I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you, Salvatore."

I extend my arm for him to shake.

Firm.

Our hands only separate when Matt placed my drink on the counter. I opened the cap with my bare hands and sipped the alcoholic drink as Damon looked at me in surprise. I couldn't see him as I walked away, but I know he was watching my hips sway as I made my way back to Caroline and when I took my seat I saw that he was still looking.

"Let's get out of here." I tell Caroline.

"Why?"

"It's all part of the chase I need to get his number so we can hang out."

"How about you ask for it like a normal person."

"Caroline, baby, you should know me better than that." She nodded at that.

Sometimes I honestly don't mean to but I can play hard to get. If I see you walking down the street I'll pretend that I won't see you and not because I'm being a prick but just because it's weird. I would rather you come up to me than I to you.

In situations like this however I was actually playing hard to get so I reminded Caroline that the longer we wait the more likely he would turn around in his seat and not see us leave. I was the first to get up from my seat for Caroline was taking too long. I let her walk in front of me and we make it out of the door before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked me.

"Not really we've been there for about two hours."

He smiled at me and I'm not completely sure what for but whatever the reason he had a nice smile. A contagious one too. I couldn't help but crack a smile myself and I tried to hide it by looking at the ground.

"Here." He hands me his phone.

"A present? For me? You shouldn't have."

"You got jokes huh?"

I simply shrugged and put my number into his phone with the peace fingers emoji beside 'Bennett'. He took it back and chuckles shaking his head.

"I'll call you."

"Great."

With that I walked my ass to the car sliding in the passenger's side. Caroline pulls off in no time and soon were down the road.

When I got home my kitty greeted me by the door and I walked back to my room and reached in my nightstand and grab my journal and well what I might be reading years or months from now is what I write at that moment. That's right, I've decided to document my relationship with Damon that way I can pinpoint the exact moment that I fall in love (or if I do) with him.

Anyway it's been a long day so I'm probably going to chill on the couch then take a bath later and hopefully finish my book.

However you sign a journal,  
><em>B<em>.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: First off, I like to thank everyone who followed and favorite'd already. I got asked if Stefan and Elena are in this story and the answer is no, and also I got asked to not make the story cheesy and trust me, it's not.**

* * *

><p>Damon calls me the next day and asks to meet up. I debated on his request, but eventually I give him the okay. I wasn't really sure what to expect on our date, I barely knew the man and his likes and dislikes but I guess that's what the whole dating thing was for.<p>

I decided on a violet sundress that showed off a good amount of my cleavage but not so much that I looked like a hoe. While I was getting ready I couldn't help but wonder if Damon had fallen in love with me yet. It was something that was on the back of my mind the whole drive there. I don't know why I really cared about that, but I guess if he didn't, it would put a dent in my ego (which probably would be a good thing).

Now that I think about it, how did I get such a big ego? I wasn't always like this, there was a time in my life (or let's just go with my entire teenage years) that I always felt insecure. I was always the quiet one; I was always the second choice. I don't know why, I thought that I was a sweet, loving person that everyone would love to have as a friend, but somehow I just couldn't seem to get it right. Every year my New Year's resolution would be to talk more, to break out of my shell, to be me, but little did I realize that this once quiet, sweet person was me. I couldn't be another person because I was all I knew how to be.

I saw Damon standing by the entrance of the restaurant wanting on me. He wasn't what I would consider to be dressed up, but he made it work. He was in jeans, boots, and a black V-neck that he threw a blazer over top to make it seem like he dressed up. I didn't mind, I didn't dress up myself I could've picked a better dress and shoes and accessorize, but I didn't have the time and frankly I didn't care.

"You look amazing." Damon complimented me.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

And he didn't. From far away it seemed a little bleh, but up close he looked like he stepped out a GQ magazine and by that time I wished that maybe I should've accessorized.

He grabbed my hand and led me inside the restaurant (I must say that his hands feel very nice btw). He told the hostess that his reservation was under 'Salvatore' and she looked first at Damon then at me and rolled her eyes slightly before checking out the reservation. I tried my hardest not to say something, but I let out my anger and curiosity show by my body language.

Jealous bitch.

Damon must have somehow picked up on my mood even though he wasn't looking at me. I say this because he gently squeezed my hand and somehow I felt better. I don't know if he hit a pressure point or whatever but it worked. I looked up at him as we were being led to our table but his face remained looking ahead. I don't know why I'm smiling at this point but I was.

We're seated now and The Bittie handed us our menus before walking away.

"We used to date." Damon said like he was apologizing for ever dating her.

"I figured."

"What gave it away? Was it the evil eye roll?"

I laughed. "That and how she was obviously trying to make it seem like you made a mistake in dumping her."

"How so?"

"Jeez, are boys really that clueless?" I shook my head.

"I guess we are."

"Let me tell you a few things about most of us women, Damon. Whenever we see our ex no matter how bad or good things ended, no matter who broke up with who, whenever we see you, we try our best to look our best."

"Go on."

I didn't smile even though I want to. "Since she's in uniform, when she saw you walk through those doors, she...arranged herself to appear bigger if you know what I mean. And when she was checking on our table on the screen she was really checking herself out in the reflection of the screen to make sure her hair wasn't out of place or that she didn't have something in her teeth."

Damon leaned back in his chair and I'm guessing he was thinking back to see if he remembered anything I was saying. It was quite funny.

"And lets not forget," I said after sipping my water, "about how she had an extra sway to her hips leading us back here."

"So I take it that you've have done some of these things yourself since you're such the expert?"

This time I let myself smile. "Not really, I'm just very observant."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but a waiter came out asking what we wanted to eat. I panicked since I hadn't been to this place before and I hadn't, not even for a second, glanced at the menu. I didn't want to be a hold up so I ordered the first thing I see; Chicken Alfredo. I've only tried it once before and for the life of me I can't remember if I liked it or not, but after eating I found it to be quite delicious.

By the time I looked back over at Damon I see that he was smiling at me. Not creepy like a stalker would, but a nice genuine smile. I narrow my eyes at him waiting for him to say why he was looking at me like that, but he didn't speak. At that moment my suspicions had cleared for I realized that he's in love with me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked after a while.

"Tell me more about yourself Miss. Observer."

"Uh, I'm twenty-one, I live in a condo outside of town even though I spend most of my time in Mystic Falls."

"Then why get a place outside of town?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "I think it had something to do with proving my parents wrong in that I can actually get out of here."

He chuckled. "Alright, what else?"

"Uh, I have a cat her name is Homie and a few red fish—those are nameless."

"Cat and fish?"

"Yeah, but the cat can't get to the fish. I had the tank built into a wall on one of my walls in my bedroom."

"Interesting. I've never heard that before."

"Neither have I, I saw it in a magazine once and I just had to get it."

"Maybe I can see it sometime."

"Maybe."

He smiled at me and by this time our food is placed in front of us. We didn't take our eyes off each other though; we just...stared.

* * *

><p>Dinner didn't stay quiet though, after we got started eating I asked him to tell me things about himself. I found out that he's twenty-four, has a stable job at a cooperate law firm so he's racking in the big bucks. He has no pets but would like a dog and might I add that he added a wink at the end of that statement.<p>

Usually I'm against kissing on the first date, but his lips were so tempting that when he leaned in I couldn't back away. His lips were soft pressed against mine and I had to stop myself from moaning when his large hand slid down my back and pressed me in closer to him. He was the first to pull away cause lord knows I wouldn't have.

"I'll call you."

"Good."

He smiled and kissed me again but I slipped out of his arms before things got too heated and I grabbed my keys from the valet and drove off.

He's all over my mind now, I know I don't love him but I surely am crushing.

However you sign a journal,  
><em>B<em>.


	3. Day 3

I must admit that Damon knows what he's doing. He didn't call me for a few days which had me grinding my teeth back and forth. How can you not call me after kissing me like that?! Anyway, when he did call I acted as if I didn't notice that we went without contact for the last few days. It was sweet of him to apologize though, he said that he got caught up in a case that took up all his time but he'll love it if I come to his job for lunch. I told him that I was pretty busy but that I'd find room to squeeze him in which he laughed at (still not sure how to take that), and an hour later with sandwiches in the back seat I made my way over. The building was huge, personally I've never been on this side of town so I had no idea what to expect. He told me that he was located on the tenth floor and I cringed a little. I _hate_ heights.

I asked the first person I saw to point me in Mr. Salvatore's direction and politely smiled after been given directions. Once I reached his office I just admired him from afar. The walls are all glass (except the back wall) so I can see him perfectly. I got all my smiles out at that point and I made my way to him. He looked up once he heard my heels enter the room and grinned.

"You made it."

"I did, and I bought sandwiches." I winked at him then took a seat across from his desk.

He moved things around on his desk to make room and wasted no time in taking a large bite.

"Someone's hungry." I teased.

"Sorry it's just this case has got me swamped."

"What's it about? If you're allowed to tell me."

Damon goes on about the case making sure not to tell me specifics but honestly if he did I wouldn't have heard. I was too focused on his appearance, yes he looked delicious in his suit, but it was something about the way he talked. He was so passionate about the case that was all that I could focus on at the time; his passion.

I was still aware that he was talking to me so I made sure to nod and add sound effects as an added bonus.

"Sorry I don't mean to bore you with this."

"No, it's fine. I can tell that you're really passionate about it."

He smiled at me then took another bite.

After lunch, he walked me outside and thanked me for coming over. I told him that it was no big deal and he just looked at me as if it was a big deal. My breath shortened when he placed his hands on the sides of my hips and stepped closer. He flicked my nose with his and I swear it's the cutest thing that someone has ever done to me before kissing me.

I wished him good luck before leaving because the only thing that I did manage to hear in his description of the case was that he goes to trial today. He kisses me again then lets me walk off.

I spent my dinner with Caroline. She's the only one who knows about this whole thing so she's the only one I can talk to.

"Are you feeling the love?" Caroline giggled and I shook my head.

"No love yet."

"Yet? So are you saying that there's a great chance that you do fall in love with him? Possibly before the fifteen day mark?"

"I don't know, Care, it took me like a month to fall for Grayson, and him and Damon are somewhat alike."

"Yeah but the only difference is that you didn't talk about Grayson nearly as much as you are Damon."

She had a point there, I never blabbed this much about Grayson when I first met him and I don't know why Damon is any different.

"Also while we're on the subject of love," Caroline started, "when you do fall in love are you going to tell Damon about this...experiment?"

Another good question and it's also a question that I have no answer to.

||||

You might be asking 'Bonnie why are you up so late get yourself to sleep girl' or probably not since there's no way of telling how late it is... Anyway it's 2:30AM and I have a reason for being up so late.

Damon called.

It was after dinner with Caroline and I was half asleep when he called me. He asked to meet up somewhere and since I didn't feel like getting up and going anywhere I gave him directions to my place that way I could get a little rest before he came.

I didn't mean to actually fall asleep but I did. The sound of the doorbell woke me up and I quickly rinsed out my mouth with mouth wash and strapped on a bra.

I opened the door and he's still in his suit. His tie was loosened but everything else was in order.

"Hey." I stepped to the side to let him in.

He looked over the design of my house and for some reason I hope that he liked it.

"What's up?" I asked. He must be here for a reason.

"As you know we went to trial today..."

"That's right, how did it go?"

"We won!"

"Congratulations, Damon!"

I ran up to hug him and again even though I don't know what the case was for I knew that whatever it was it was special to him. This time I am the one to kiss him. It's always been the other way around, but I figured that I give him a special congratulation of my own. He must've been feeling a little daring tonight for he grabbed my ass catching me by surprise. Usually I would mind and smack whoever's hand it was away, but the way he squeezed it felt all too good for me to do such a thing. We mutually pull away just to breathe.

"Would you like to see my fish?"

"Yeah."

Alright, alright I know what you might be thinking, but no, we did not go that far. I may have allowed him to get away with things that I wouldn't allow other men to, but I'll save the sex part for when I'm in love. Even though I wanted to (really wanted to).

I allowed him to sleep over since there was no need in him to drive all the way back home. He's in my bed right now actually just sleeping away. I decided to write this part down now so that I wouldn't forget it… He's starting to reach for me so I better get back in bed.

However you sign a journal,  
><em>B.<em>


	4. Day 4

I woke up in his arms. I couldn't help but smile and reading over this journal I realized that I've been smiling a lot. It's weird we're not even officially together but he knows exactly what to do to make me smile. Like after a minute or two of waking up he kissed my ear and I snuggled close.

"Good morning." I sensed the tiredness in his voice and it's the sexiest thing I've heard.

"Good morning."

I decided to turn and face him and we stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Would you like some breakfast? I can cook you something."

"My girl cooking me breakfast. How could I pass that up?"

I smiled. "I'll be right back."

Quickly, I kissed him and made my way to the kitchen. I tried my hardest to not squeal because he called me 'his girl'. HIS GIRL

I got the eggs out of the refrigerator and cracked open three and after adding salt, pepper and cheese to the eggs, I got started on the hash browns and bacon. After the hash browns were brown and the bacon was nice and crisp, I started on the eggs and once those were done I carried a tray back to the bedroom.

"Happy, uh... Saturday!"

Damon laughed and sat up as I placed the tray on the bed and then I crawled under the covers.

"Do you usually eat in bed?"

"No, not really I just eat on the couch since its closer."

He laughed again and I swear I love his laugh. I noticed a piece of bacon in my face and I took a bite just to be polite, but I don't like being fed; something about it makes me feel weird. Damon sat the tray to the side once our plates were empty and I swear I don't know how but I'm straddling his lap and we're kissing.

"I'm your girl huh?"

He kissed me again and it's extremely difficult for me to not moan out his name.

"Only if you want to be."

"Would you like me to be?"

"Very much so."

I smiled (again). "Then I guess I am."

"Great."

Our lips moved together again and my skin cooled when I felt his hands slide their way up my shirt. He wrapped his arms around my bare back and he held me with such protection that it makes me forget my own name.

We both jumped as a loud crash erupted in our ears and it not only breaks the plates but it also breaks the mood. In a way I was glad because things would've went far if it didn't happen and I was willing.

"Shit"

"Are you crazy, woman? You don't pick up glass with your hands."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just use my feet."

Damon laughed then he picked me up and placed me on the bed while he left the room. I crossed my arms under my chest and waited until he returned with my broom. I watched as he swept up the glass and I started to wonder what sex with Damon would feel like. I've only had sex with one other guy (my ex Grayson), but we had sex enough times for me to actually know what I'm doing. He looks like he'll be gentle but something tells me he likes it rough. Maybe our first time together would start off sweet then end rough. Yeah, I think that's it.

I was in such deep though that I only snapped out of it because he was waving his hands in my face.

"Earth to Bonnie." He laughed when I return back to earth. "What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing." I flashed him a smile before I got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I was half way done brushing my teeth before Damon entered. I dug in the draw and handed him an extra toothbrush so he could brush his teeth.

"I want to know what you were thinking about." Damon said after we finished with our teeth.

"Why?"

"Well, you were staring at me with the corner of your lip in your mouth, which is very sexy might I add, and something tells me that you were thinking about me."

I stared at him debating on if I was going to tell him or not.

"Well I will say that I was thinking about you."

Damon raised his eyebrows at me and I do the same back but I only choose to raise one. Slowly, he walked over to me and placed me on the counter and invaded the space between my legs.

"What about me?"

"Just about how good you would look in a skirt."

He chuckled but I think he already knew what I was thinking and he just wanted me to admit it for some reason. He gave me that look and soon our lips were together again and for a better position I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked when we pulled away.

"I want to show you off." He kissed me.

"I'm nothing special."

"Oh, Bonnie," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair, "yes you are."

I stared in his eyes and he smiled at me slightly before he pressed another kiss to my lips.

Shortly after that I got dressed and he drove me to his place so that he could change. Compared to mine his place is a gotdamn mansion. We both live in condos, but his is a lot better than mine. I made myself at home by jumping on his bed staring at the ceiling while he got ready. I lay there because otherwise I would've poked around in all his stuff and I don't want to be nosey. I heard the bathroom door open and Damon's chuckle. I don't look over though because secretly I wanted him to join me. We got to lie together in my bed so why can't we in his? I smiled once I felt pressure join the bed and when I looked over I saw Damon with his forearm on his forehead. I kissed his temple and his arms wrapped around me to pull me on top of him. We had matching grins on our faces so I kissed him quickly three times before I got up.

We decided on a walk around town (with hand holding) and I was surprised about how many stares we got—I guess it has something to so with wanting what you can't have. Damon swapped my hand for my waist and pulled me in closer him. We walked until we got hungry and sat down at a small restaurant (I forgot the name). It was nice out, so we decided on eating at one of the tables outside.

"Are you enjoying your day?"

"I am."

"I wish I could spend all my days like this. With you."

Of course I smiled at that and I kicked him gently under the table.

"I feel the same way."

He leaned over and kissed me and before the kiss went any further, his cell phone rung. I smiled when I heard him grunt before pulling away to answer it.

"Hello?"

I listened to him give a few yes' and some no's and I know that it was the office calling.

"I'm sorry, Bon I have go to the office."

"It's alright."

"No, I was looking forward to spending the day with you."

"I'm sure there be other times when we can."

He smiled at me and stood up and I followed. He stretched his arms out and I walked between them. I let out a breath when I felt his strong arms around me.

"I'll call you." He told me.

"Good."

He leaned in to kiss me but I teased him by pulling back a little. I smiled and he placed his hand on the side of my face to keep me still. Our lips connected and when his tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand squeezed my ass I allow myself to moan. Suddenly I remembered that we were in a public place when I heard a car drive by, so I pulled away. His hand stayed where it was which causes me to bite the corner of my lip. He groaned before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Mmm, why do I have to go?"

"Because people need you."

"I'm sure they can do without."

"Damon..."

"I know, I'm just kidding."

I kissed him quickly before slipping out of his hold.

"Let me walk you back."

"I'll be fine, you go to work."

"I'm not letting you walk by yourself."

"I've done it before."

"How about we walk back to my place and you can call someone to pick you up."

"Fine."

It takes Caroline about twenty minutes to arrive at Damon's which meant that I had to practice twenty minutes of willpower to not fool around in his stuff. Caroline was hungry so we stopped by Mystic Grill so she could eat something. There I told her all about our night and morning together.

"He's an ass grabber? Nice."

I laughed. "Yeah and a good one at that."

"Well, Bon, if we were dating I'll grab that ass too."

"Thank you?"

We laughed and I watched as Caroline finished off her burger and fries. She offered me a bite or two but I turned it down. Truthfully I was hungry since I didn't eat much when I was with Damon, but I wasn't craving anything that was sold at The Grill so I figured that I'll cook something when I get home.

Which I did.

I frowned when I saw the marks that the broken glass made against my wooden floor. I think I'll call my cousin over to fix it….

The rest of my day is pretty boring I watched a movie and just laid on the couch. Damon called and told me that he missed me and I returned the favor and tell him that I missed him too. I mean I did/do miss him but not to the point where it bothers me enough to call him and say that I miss him. We stayed on the phone for a good ten minutes before he had to get back to work. I think that he wanted to tell me that he loves me before he was about to hang up. I heard some hesitation in his voice and for some reason I wanted him to say it even though I wouldn't be able to say it back, but it would still be nice to hear.

However you sign a journal,  
><em>B.<em>


	5. Day 5

**A/N: (without sound too cheesy) Really quick thank you all for reviewing and for your sweet comments about my writing you guys make it all worthwhile!**

* * *

><p>Without giving away too many spoilers, can I just say that this was definitely one of my top five best days ever?<p>

I woke up alone in my bed-well not completely alone, my cat is with me but you/ I get the point. So I sighed having Damon here the previous night it felt different for me to not wake up in someone else's arms. I'm pretty sure I snuggled Homie to death she practically leaped out of my arms the second she got the chance. Like usual I checked my phone to see if I had any calls or texts while I was sleeping and I was surprised to see that all of the missed messages I got were from Damon. Some read;

_We have the whole day to ourselves_

_Wait until you see what I have planned_

_WAKE UP BENNETT!_

_Call me when you're up_

I smiled and shook my head then dialed his number (I take it upon myself to memorize my contact numbers just in case something happens and I'm without my phone for whatever the reason may be). I waited and on the third ring his beautiful voice filled my ears.

"Look who decided to wake up."

"Its a Sunday."

"So I take it you're not a churchgoer?"

I laughed. "Not so much lately."

"Well, I have a surprise for you so get ready."

"What do I wear?"

**Side note: Men need to realize that whenever they plan something in secret for their woman, you have to and I repeat _have to_ give them some type of help on what to wear. What if you're planning a hike or a horseback ride and I come clothed in a dress or skirt - nah. Ain't happenin.

Of course Damon was no help.

"Anything you like."

"Damon…"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Before I could get another word out, I heard a long beep which told me that he hung up. I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I took one last night, but I wanted to smell extra sweet for him.

I heard his car horn beep and I hurried towards the door but I composed myself before walking out. Damon stands in front of his car door with a rose in this hand. I smiled and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him. He handed me the rose and kissed me again before opening my door.

"You look beautiful." He complimented me on my maxi skirt and crop top.

It was nothing special but I thanked him anyway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He pulled off and I noticed that we're going further out of town. I look over at him and he seemed to have had permeate slight smirk on his face. I smiled at his profile and returned looking at the road. By the time I can think of something to say, he's pulling over to the side of the road. I looked over at him with my eyebrow raised and watched him as he got out of the car and walked over to open my door. He extended his hand and I took it.

"Are you out of gas or something?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm not out of gas, this is just part one to our day together."

"Part one?"

Damon simply nodded and linked our fingers together. As we kept walking we came across this mini shack. It was wooden and had two people standing on either sides of the door talking.

"Deborah, George."

The two people turned to face us and I swear I saw their faces light up.

"This must be Bonnie." Deborah said as we got close enough.

"Nice meet you."

I shook both of their hands and I tried my hardest not to laugh at George who was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I figured that Damon noticed too when he pulled me in closer to him. George was a cutie might I add and maybe if I weren't with Damon and I saw him on the street I'll give him a shot. By this time I realized that I'm staring back just as eagerly so I quickly switch my view to Deborah.

"Come on in."

We moved forward and once we were inside I couldn't help my gasp from slipping. The outside of the place didn't do the inside justice at all. It's still wooden but it was decorated beautifully. Five tables with white cloths lined both sides of the room with three different sized lit candles arranged as the center piece. It had a bar which held a lot more drinks than I've seen and music was playing lowly in the background.

"Pick any table you like." Damon said.

I smiled at him wanting to kiss him but instead I turned and start walking down the strip between the tables. I lightly touched each one until I came across one that for some reason felt a little different than the others, I can't explain it but it did. It was the table that's in the middle on the left end of the room and I choose to sit there. Damon smiled and walked up to the table and sits beside me. I found this odd since all the times that we've spent together he always sat directly across from me. I didn't mind the change though, being this close to Damon was intoxicating. He looked over at me and when I decided to look back, his eyes felt like they were piercing mine. An unexpected kiss was pressed to my lips and I thought that I fainted for a second because all the lights went out in the place. I jumped a little as a spotlight appeared right in front of us and I leaned in closer to Damon as he brings his arm around my waist.

Before I know it, I see Deborah in the middle of the spot light dressed as a ballerina. She's on her toes in a position that looks painful; it stings my toes. She dances around and the spotlight follows her doing all kind of jumps and twirls. About a minute into the dance, George appeared and soon they're dancing together. It's quite beautiful. The fairy-like music playing in the background and them dancing looking as if it's nothing with so much emotion on their faces could bring a girl to tears. The song ended and George had Deborah lifted above his head. I clapped rapidly and I heard Damon chuckle before he joined me. The lights popped back on and I escaped Damon's hold to hug the performers.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you." They both say.

George takes my hand and kissed the back of it and I blush a little.

"Come back whenever you like." He told me with a wink.

The whole ride to part two of our day together, I couldn't stop talking about the dance. I'm pretty sure that Damon was so annoyed by me now that I think about it but it was too fantastic to not rave about.

The next stop was at another shack quite similar to the one previous but I smelt food coming so I figured that it was a restaurant.

"I swear the food is good."

Damon took my hand again and led me inside. We were seated immediately and placed with menus.

"What's good here?" I asked mainly because I'm starving (didn't have the chance to eat breakfast) and I needed to eat something ASAP.

"Well if you're feeling extra American, I suggest any of the sandwiches and fries. They got Obey seasoning on em, mmm, it's good."

I noticeably held in my laughter and he smiled back at me running his hand down my arm quickly. The waitress came up to us and I ordered the first burger I saw with a side of fries and no tomatoes. I hate tomatoes.

We get started on a conversation about our favorites i.e. restaurants, bands, celebrities, colors, books etc. we actually have a lot in common we're both crushing on Torrey DeVitto (yes, she's my female crush, you're not normal if you don't have one yourselves) and love pop music but mostly slow songs. It's nice to have a person that you can share these things with, most of my friends hate slow songs and scary movies, but I like them.

Our food arrived and after a little prayer, we dig in. Damon was right, the burger was fantastic and I didn't even have to add ketchup to the fries.

After I stuffed myself, back on the road we go. I couldn't wait until we made the next stop my excitement levels were high and I felt like I could've exploded at any second. We've been out most of the day and I hadn't realized it until I was turning the station and saw that it was four o'clock. We ended up on this long strip of road that probably three other cars were on, but I pretended that we were the only ones. Damon must've been reading my mind because soon the roof from over our heads was folded away and we're now cruising in a convertible.

He stops at the beach and I get excited, I love the beach and everything about it. The people, the sand, the food; everything is perfect... Well most of the time.

Damon held my hand and we walk along the shore. We swap stories about our lives and families.

"You're so sweet to me, Damon."

"That's because I love you."

I smiled at first then it faded when I realize what he said. I struggle with what I want to say next but before anything comes out he interrupts me.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back, but I do. I love you."

I feel bad that I can't say it back. So instead I kissed him.

"Are you sure?" I said to ease the situation.

"Positive."

After our walk he told me that we had one more place to stop before we go to his place. I looked over at him when I noticed that the only thing that I'm starting to see is trees and grass. A slight smile was on his face, but he didn't turn toward me, he just kept going. When he handed me a blindfold I protest and tell him that _there's no way in hell I'm putting that thing on_ and before I knew it, I couldn't see anything and had to rely on Damon to help me to wherever he was taking me. Naturally I clung on to him, I'm not so much of an outdoorsy person, I find a spa is a good way to relax and settle down not camping.

"Just a few more steps." He had the nerve to whisper in my ear. I swear that man's voice is angelic.

I think he does it on purpose because when I shrived slightly when his bottom lip softly touched my ear I heard him lowly chuckle.

His hands move to my waist and I felt him stand behind me.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"I'm sure it is. If only I can see." I turned my head to the left thinking his head was there.

I stiffened as his hands ran up the length if my arms sparking my every nerve. My hair was pushed to the side and I felt his lips on the back of my neck kissing my tattoo that I hoped he wouldn't see.

"You like the Care Bears huh?"

"I was young and stupid so no judging."

Slowly I felt some of the pressure on my eyes soften and when my eyes adjusted, I saw what was so beautiful. The land was flat and green and a gigantic tree was plated dead in the center of it all. Surrounded the tree was yellow, red, and pink flowers. I noted a picnic basket and a blanket and he took my hand and walked me over to the blanket. I watched him unpack it. He pulled out a bottle of white wine (my favorite) and wine glasses.

After a few sips, I laid my head on his lap. The move was innocent, but I couldn't stop my mind from wondering…if you know what I mean. So instead of doing what I was thinking of doing, I kissed his mouth instead.

I can tell that he was surprised by it when his eyes grew wide as I pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Today." I shrugged.

"You're my special lady and I just had to do something for you."

I smiled feeling like a dumb teenager and he sat his glass down and motioned me closer with his finger. Just to be flirtatious, I crawled over to him slowly biting down on the corner of my lip. Once my hands were on his shoulders and my knees were between his legs, he stares at me heatedly and uses his thumb to release my lip from the grip of my teeth. His eyes are on my lips for a while before they return to my eyes. I slid my hands off his shoulders and down his arms to place them on my waist. He flashed a smile before he kissed me and the slowness and messiness of the kiss caused my arousal to flood and my toes curl. He leaned back so that my body now covered his and I can't stop the moan that I give his mouth when he squeezed my ass. He pushed us up again so that I'm straddling his lap and his hands slipped under my shirt. His hand traces my spine and I raised my arms so he could take the damn thing off.

He moves me to my back and his kisses trail down my stomach and he pays extra attention to the spot just below my navel and that causes me to rake my hands in his hair. My eyes were shut this entire time but I wanted to watch him. I wanted to see him. I force my eyes open and just the sight of him kissing my skin made my world spin. His tanned skin on my bronze made a great mix and I arched my back when he was messing with the belt to my skirt.

"Holy fuck"

I saw him smile. "I haven't even started yet."

"No, not you"

"What?" Damon looked up at me then followed my gaze to the big ass Moose (okay it wasn't a Moose, but it was huge) who've been watching us for I don't know how long. Perv.

"Well shit."

I had to hold in my laughter at that. The last thing I wanted was to be chased by that thing.

I quickly slipped on my shirt and Damon blindly reached for my hand. I don't know much about animals, but I know that if you're in a situation like this you stay as still as possible. I felt like we were in a game seeing who would blink first at the way it was staring at us. After for what felt like hours, the thing walked away back into the woodsy part of the woods. I let out the breath that I was holding and placed my hand over my heart making sure that I say my prayers tonight.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Sorry, that has never happened before."

Damon leaned in to kiss me but I moved away.

"Before?"

"Yeah, I mean this isn't my first time here." He tried to kiss me again.

"Wait," I moved away, "you've been here before. With other women."

"Does that bother you?"

"Does it bot- of course it bothers me, Damon! You told me that I was special so is that what you say to all the girls before you bring them here and fuck em?"

"Bonnie-"

"Whatever, Damon."

He called out my name but I keep walking secretly hoping that the wild animals come out from hiding and scratch his face off. I smiled a little just thinking about it but I realized that was a little too dark so I stopped.

"Bonnie just let me explain. Please."

"I really don't feel like talking to you right now."

"At least let me give you a ride."

I was tempted to tell him to go to hell, but since I had absolutely no idea where I was going I got in the car.

I must admit that the ride back was one of the most uncomfortable rides ever.

When he pulled in front of my place he quickly tries to tell me that he's sorry but I'm walking up the stairs to my place before he lets out a word.

Alright so I lied about this being the best day ever but what are you gonna do? Sue me?

However you sign a journal,

_ B._


	6. Day 6

Lets just say this whole day sucked. I never realized how boring my life was before Damon or should I say its boring because he was in my life and now he's not.

He's called me a few times all of which I ignored because I don't feel like talking to him. I told Caroline about what happened and she thought that I overreacted... Did I overreact? Am I overreacting? I don't think so I mean you don't tell me you love me and bring me to a spot where you've brought many girls before and plan to eat me out I mean come on.

Guess who's calling right now just seeing his name on the screen makes me want to punch his face in.

Stupid Damon. I knew that things were going all too well between us and I'm glad that I found out now instead of later. I just want to pull my hair out right now.

UGHHHH WHY IN THE HELL AM I SO ANGRY?!

Howev you know what, fuck it.

_B._


	7. Day 7

I woke up to loud knocking on my door and I tried to ignore it but it kept on coming. I stomped out of bed and swung open the door, but before I had the chance to close it, Damon was already inside.

"Babe,"

"Don't 'babe' me."

Damon exhaled, "Bonnie, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You bring every girl that you meet to that spot, sweet talk them, have sex and then bye-bye."

"No, that's not what I do-"

"Then what do you do, Damon?"

"Alright, I will admit that I've brought girls there before but not every girl that I meet. I don't have sex and then leave, that's not me and I must say that it's hurtful that you think that way about me."

Damn. He got me.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean that. I was just talking out of anger."

Before I could protest, his hands were on the sides of my face and his eyes were doing that thing when it looks like he's searching for my soul.

"I love you, Bonnie. I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you I just want you in my life again. Please."

When I didn't respond he kissed me and I couldn't help but to kiss him back.

"Please" he pleaded against my lips.

His eyes bore into mine as he connects our foreheads. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." I nod.

Damon smiled and kissed me again before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Our lips met again but more ferociously and my back hits the wall as Damon's hands wrapped around my waist. As breathing became difficult, Damon's kisses trailed down to my neck. My legs were around his waist and he's kissing my chest when the door bell sounded.

"Just ignore it." I told him.

He pined me on my bed and I lifted my waist up to his and we both moaned at the feel. By this time the door bell has rung about five times and when it was being pushed rapidly coming close to sounding like one long ring, Damon rolled off of me with a grunt and I (yet again) stomp over to answer the door.

"Finally." Caroline said walking in.

"You know I love you but what are you doing here?"

"You forgot."

"About...?"

"Jesus, Bon, what would you do without me?" Caroline walked into the kitchen to pour herself something to drink. "I'll give you some hints." I rolled my eyes. I hate games. "It has something to do with the reason why you're here today, we celebrate this day every year, and we always have a fun time doing so."

"Fuck me in the ass." Caroline smiled. "It's dad's birthday."

Alright before you get all judgey future self I had a lot on my mind lately and well—alright, I'm a crappy daughter, you happy?

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"What would I do without you Care?"

"Starve." She said simply with a shrug.

"Wait today's the fifteenth. His birthday isn't until tomorrow." I said looking at the calendar in which I circled and wrote in big letters so I wouldn't forget.

"True, but we have to give him a gift and that takes a whole day, so strap on your shopping shoes so we can get going."

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Alright." Caroline plopped down on the couch switching in the television.

I closed the door behind me and searched my room because I don't see Damon. I jumped slightly when I heard the shower come on and made my way there and I saw Damon standing by the door.

I smiled at him and closed the door before walking over to him. He kissed me and haves me lift my arms so he could take off my shirt. With every piece of clothing he removes off me I did the same for him until we're both naked.

He stared at my body and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, but when I do the same for him and realize that we're both this way, suddenly I feel confident. I swear this man was made perfectly. He stepped closer to me and delights in the feel of my exposed breasts being pressed against his bare chest. He led me in the shower and backs me against the tile as he kissed me.

"I hear you've been a bad girl." I heard him whisper in my ear. "Forgetting your father's birthday... I think you need to be punished."

Before I could get a word out I'm moaning instead because Damon is on his knees with his head between my legs. I grabbed on to the closest thing that I can reach to maintain my balance as Damon pulls me down closer to his face. I hoped that Caroline doesn't hear me but I try my best to not yell out like I wanted—nay (yes I said nay)—needed to.

My legs were still a little wobbly as Caroline and I made it out the door but I didn't think it was too noticeable.

Throughout our shopping trip Damon and I were texting constantly and I swear he wanted to bring me into another orgasm by telling me how great I tasted and that he couldn't wait to pin me down and—

"Who are you texting?"

"Damon."

"I thought you guys were in a fight?"

"Not anymore. We made up."

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Nothing."

I had an idea to what she was thinking, but I needed her to say it.

"What?"

"So by made up you mean?"

"He apologized and we kissed it out."

"Kiss?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Caroline!"

"What? It's a valid question and by your defensive tone I'm guessing he "kissed" you in more places then one."

"Alright, can we not talk about this while shopping for my father's birthday gift?"

"Right."

We laughed and looked around some more.

So blah blah blah we finished getting our gifts for my dad and after lunch I filled Caroline in on what went down.

"And I was in the other room?! Nasties."

I laughed and we hugged before she drops me off at my door.

The rest of my afternoon was amazing, Damon came over after work and we sat on the couch to watch a movie then I kissed him but what was supposed to be a simple peck turned in us making out and stufffffffffffff

But yeah. :)

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	8. Day 8

Today was my dad's 50th birthday. I decided to not bring Damon with me just because we haven't been together for that long and plus my family is a little crazy and they could undoubtfilly scare him away. I had a fun time with Caroline though, we ate cake, sang the birthday song (badly might I add) and opened presents. Caroline and I brought him a new Bible (he's a religious man), a jewel incrusted back scratcher (mainly for laughs, but I have a feeling that he will actually use it), and new golf clubs (he's been talking about them for months and he doesn't even play, but we got it since we're the best).

Damon called me about an hour into the party just to check up. I told him everything was going good and he informed me that he was called into the office a few minutes after I left so it was a good thing that he wasn't expected to show up.

"I love you, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright," It stung to not say it back, but I wasn't going to say anything that I didn't mean. I'm close to loving him but not yet. "I really, really like you." Damon laughed at me, "bye."

"Bye" Damon said with a giggle.

"Bonnie who you talking to making you smile like that?" My aunt Veronica sneaks up on me.

"Uh, my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" I smiled hoping that she would keep her voice down. "Tony! Tony, did you know Baby B has a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Girl you are too young to have a boyfriend." My uncle Tony told me.

"I'm twenty-one and Auntie I would appreciate it if you don't call me 'Baby B'."

"Oh hush up girl, you're the baby of the family, you should be happy about that."

I discreetly rolled my eyes (something that I've mastered over the years) and made eye contact with Caroline so she could get me out of this situation.

"Bonnie I need your help with something."

"Caroline, did you know Bonnie had a boyfriend?" Tony questioned her.

"I did."

"Then how come you didn't tell anybody?"

"I don't know, I figured that Bonnie would tell everyone when she's ready."

Let's just say by the end of the party everyone knew about Damon. My father wanted to meet him but I convinced him to postpone until we've been together for at least two months.

After the party, I dropped Caroline off and headed straight to Damon's.

"Well don't you look sexy in your party dress." Damon greeted me when he walked in.

I was standing in the kitchen pouring me something to drink when Damon wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"How was work?" I asked turning around to look at him.

He kissed me and sat me on the counter so we're eye level. "It was good, I go to court tomorrow."

"Anything serious?"

"No, not really, just a custody case."

"Ah, been there, done that."

"Your parents split?"

"Yeah, when I was ten. I couldn't choose so the judge told me to move in with my mother which was understandable you know, but then my mom got to drinking and had a string of horrible boyfriends so one day I called my dad and asked if I could move in with him. A few years later he remarried and I lost contact with my mom."

"Why?"

"She moved to California with her boyfriend and I haven't heard from her since. I tried calling but she switched phones."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's all in the past now." I offered a smile.

It caught me by surprise when Damon hugged me. I hate feeling pitied for, but it was sweet.

"I tell you what," Damon said after he ended the hug, "I have to go to California on Thursday, I was going to tell you at dinner but why don't you come with me. If you want to you can look around a bit for your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come with me."

Okay, Damon is seriously the best boyfriend ever.

"Have you ever been before?"

"Nope, we can explore it together"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I'm going to treat you."

"Treat me?"

"Yes, baby." Damon kissed me while wrapping his hands around me.

I brought my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he carried me back to his bedroom. I've only been there once before, but for some reason it feels different, but it just could be me. Anyway, he laid me flat on his bed then started kissing me. Now I've kissed a far share of men, but damn Damon's lips are the best.

He trails kisses down my neck and arms then switches to my legs. As his kisses go further and further down my legs, I let out a moan because his hands were massaging my foot. I haven't had a foot massage in forever and I'm reminded how it feels like I wondered why I stopped.

It sure was a sight to see. A sexy man massaging my feet, all I needed was this man to be shirtless, then I could cross something off my bucket list.

When he finished with my feet, Damon instructed me to turn over and I obeyed. He slid his hands up my legs to go under my dress before he squeezed my ass. I purred at the feel and I heard him let out a groan. My dress was off moments later and his hands started on my back. I folded my arms to act as a pillow as he circles, chops, and smooths out the knots in my back.

"When did you learn how to give massages?"

"An old friend of mine taught me a few tricks."

"Was this friend female?"

Damon chuckled. "Yes, but I highly stress the friend part."

"Well tell her I said thank you, this feels amazing."

"How about this?"

I was about to question what he meant, but then I felt his lips on my back. Heated kisses covered my skin and I hissed in pain mixed with pleasure when he bit my ass. He removed my bra then turned me over so he could attend those. I raked my fingers through his hair as he sucked and bit and when I couldn't take it anymore I swapped our positions and kissed him hard. I broke away for a few seconds just to rip his shirt off of him then it was my turn to trail kisses down his body. I kissed every individual ab that his perfect body holds then made my way up to his neck. I restrained myself from giving him a hickie because I knew he had to go to court and that wouldn't been unprofessional.

"I hate to ruin the mood," I said when I felt a certain urge.

"Then don't." I gasped when Damon pulled me down on his erection which only caused my urge to grow stronger.

Damon kissed me messily and I got a groan out of him when I rocked my hips on him. I got a grunt from him when I slipped out of his hold.

"I really have to pee."

I heard him chuckle as I closed the door and I felt like if I waited any longer we'd both be covered in my piss. Gosh it felt so good to pee. Don't you ever hold in your pee so long that when you finally use the bathroom it feels like you're in heaven?

Anyway enough about my bathroom moment, when I exited the bathroom I didn't see Damon on the bed anymore which was strange because I just knew that he would've been waiting for me. I shrugged and instead of investigating, I crawled on his bed and wait for him to return—well at least that was my plan at first. I strapped on my bra and grabbed a shirt to cover me then tip toed out the room. I saw Damon at the door talking to someone with the door about an inch open. Now I can really be a snooper if I needed to and I figured that this was the time to be one. I strained my ear for whatever they were saying was in a whisper. Here's what I heard;

Mystery person: "You have to hurry back, she's starting to ask for you."

Damon: "Tell her that I'll be back Thursday like I told her."

M: "I did but she's wondering why you haven't called."

D: _sighs_ "I'll call tonight. You have to leave, I have someone over."

M: "I'll see you Thursday?"

D: "Yeah now get outta here, Missy."

With that he shut the door and I quickly went back to the room and when I heard him come close, I started to walk out. We ended up bumping into each other, I knew that it would happen but damn it hurt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's fine I was just about to look for you."

"Oh, someone was at the door."

"Anything important?"

"No, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Who was-"

"Are you okay I bumped into you pretty hard?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You look beautiful if I hadn't said so already."

I smiled and I seemed to forget everything that I was going to say. "You haven't, but thank you."

He ran his fingers through my hair then kissed me. "Are you hungry? I'll love to take you out to eat."

"Okay, I just have to go home and change."

"I have a better idea, why don't I just buy you something."

"That's very sweet of you, but I still have to go home to change into something more comfortable."

"No you don't," Damon walked in his closet and pulled out a long pea coat, "wear this."

"Damon, I really don't want you to spend money on me."

"Babe, it's not like you asked me to, I want to." He kissed me and grabbed my hand walking me out the room.

I'll skip the whole shopping part, to make a long story short he took me to this fancy store that I've never been to before and told me to pick out something. Everything that I liked, the price was ridiculous and eventually he caught on to what I was doing and told me to not worry about the price. All the women in the store envied me, I could tell by the look in there eyes and honestly it made me feel, well, powerful. I can't really describe it but I felt like a powerful woman.

I ended up picking out this plum dress with a gold zipper flowing down to my lower back so Damon had to help me with it. It revealed no cleavage to keep it classy but the straps were off-the-shoulder to make it sexy. Damon seemed to think so by the way he brushed my hair to the side and kissed my shoulder from behind. Usually I would've been blown away by the feel of his lips, but I still can't get that conversation from earlier out my head. I like mysterious men, but this feels like something more serious.

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	9. Day 9

Well this is awkward.. I forgot to write about our dinner, I was so caught up that it slipped my mind and since nothing all that exciting happened today I'll write some more about yesterday.

So Damon takes me to this fancy place and to be honest I'm tried of getting all dressed up to go to dinner. What's so wrong with a drive thru? Anyway, we get seated and I could tell that Damon knew that I knew that something was up. I think somehow he figured out that I had a peep in on his conversation because he wasn't his normal confidant self. He frequently changed the subject, blabbed about practically nothing before he just grew quiet.

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind s'all."

"Anything that I could help with?"

He smiled. "That's sweet of you, but no."

We stared at each other before he decided to look away.

"How about we take this food to go?" Before he had a chance to protest or to say anything I flagged down the waiter and asked for the check. I pay for the meal, hell it was expensive, but I know how to save.

"Bonnie, please let me pay you back."

"For the hundredth time, Damon, no. You bought me a dress so the least I could do is pay for dinner."

He smiled like he was proud of me or something and kissed me.

I stripped down to my underwear once were at his place and slide on one of his shirts. He opened his arms out to me and I crawled between them.

"Good night, love."

"Good night."

Although I say 'good night' I didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon. Once I heard Damon's low snores, I got out of bed and started snooping. Now before you/I/who ever is reading this (lord I hope that it's not my future children) get all judgmental, I have my suspicions so it's okay. I'm a pro at this and it's not because I have snooped on every boyfriend I had, it's because when I was younger I used to snoop around all the time. The trick is to put everything back exactly how you found it as soon as you're done looking at/through it. If you wait until your investigation is over, you have no idea if the magazines were upside down or right side up. I had no idea what I was looking for but I knew he was hiding something—anything! I was tempted to check his computer but if he so happened to wake up that would've been a hard excuse to come up with and I was sure that it was password protected—who's isn't? Anyway a search later I come up empty and I started to feel really bad. I couldn't believe that I just invaded his privacy like that, I know that I wouldn't have appreciated it if he did that to me. Slightly depressed, I got back into bed.

* * *

><p>This morning when I woke up, Damon wasn't there. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. I guess that's what I get for snooping too late. But in place of Damon there's a note:<p>

_Good morning sleepyhead,_  
><em> I had I go into the office for a few hours but when I get back we can go to the airport for our flight. Your car is in the garage, just press the grey button to open it and don't worry about closing it because it does it automatically after a few minutes. I have to swing back here after work for my bags so I should be at your place around one.<em>

_ See you soon,_  
><em> Damon<em>

I only had little less than an hour to get ready for a trip across state and I don't even know how long we were going to be staying there. Quickly, I rushed to my car and got home as quickly as I could. I literally took all my clothes in my closet and just dumped it all in my suitcase. Not all of it really fit so when I realized that I had some time to spare I took out a few things. And since I've always seemed to forget something anytime I travel, I prepared a pre-made packing list and run through every time I take a trip to make sure that I have everything that I need. By the time I was finished, I heard the door bell sound and I went to answer it. To my surprise it was my bestie Caroline.

"Hey, we missed you last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, remember..." I thought back but I came up with nothing. "Ugh, the sleepover? Remember the one that you promised to go to?"

"Shit, I'm such an ass."

"No kidding. That's okay though because you can make it up today." Caroline smiled.

"Ugh, actually I can't. I'm going to California."

"What?"

"I told Damon about my mom and he said that he had to take a business trip there so he asked me to tag along."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because I'm a horrible friend?"

"Its fine." Caroline said instead of denying my confession. "When are you leaving and for how long?"

"Today and I don't know."

Before Caroline got a word out, the doorbell rung.

"Hey," Damon kissed me, "ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my bag."

"Hello, Caroline." I heard Damon say.

By the time I did one last look over and head back to the living room, Damon and Caroline were laughing at something.

"What's so funny?"

Their heads popped up like I just caught them doing something inappropriate.

"Nothing." Caroline says with a smile.

I looked at them suspiciously and just when I was gonna push on, Damon stood up and grabbed my bags.

"I'll see you later, Care."

"Bye, Bon"

Sadly, our flight was delayed by an hour but that only led to us making out in the corner of the airport. Don't worry the place was like a graveyard so no one really saw. At least I don't think.

I'll skip the flight but the thing I will say that it was really cool departing in the evening then arriving in California when the sun was still shingling so bright. The time difference was hard to adjust at first, but I got good at it eventually.

Our hotel is amazing. One bed—king sized, one bathroom, double sink and glass shower, two TVs -one in the bedroom and the other in the living room. I called for the closet so Damon took the drawers.

For the rest of the day we just relaxed and watched a movie while eating something from room service. It was nice. Damon and I never really just relaxed, we were always on the move and even though it was just for a few hours I really enjoyed it.

However you sign a journal,  
><em>B<em>.


	10. Day 10

Can I just say that this hotel bed is more comfortable than my own? It's freaking crazy how well I slept, but maybe I was just tired, I'll get back to you with that tomorrow. So, Damon made me breakfast *insert wide-ass smiley face* and the only reason I'm smiling is because I didn't have to ask him to or hint it to him, the bastard just did it! Today started off as one of those relaxing days that I like so much and yet got so little of. After breakfast we showered—privately I was too full to be doing- well actually I really don't do much at all... Hmm. Anyway, after we showered, Damon opened his arms to me and we just sat on the couch. The TV wasn't on but that didn't seem to matter because we just had each other.

"I like moments like this with you. These quiet, peaceful moments."

"So basically I should shut up more often?"

"No," I laughed, "I just like being lazy with you is all."

Damon cupped my face between his hands and kissed me. It didn't turn in to a heated kiss like it usually would have, it was sweet. Simple.

"I like being lazy with you too."

We shared a smile before I snuggled back into his arms and enjoy the quiet some more.

Unfortunately that didn't last. We did come here for a reason, I needed to search for my mother, and even though Damon wanted to help, he has business to take care of. He did however manage to pull some strings and find out where she lived. At first I was scared to knock on the door I was seriously going to turn around. I mean why should I care how my mothers doing? She honestly never cared about how I was so why should I care about how she is? Obviously she's alive and living in this place so shouldn't that have been enough for me? No. No, sadly it wasn't. I had to see her face I had to hear her voice even if it was telling me to go away and never come back. I would obey it too, I just needed to know.

So, I knocked on the door and after about minute or two I knocked again. I come to the conclusion that she wasn't home after about five knocks so I decided to sit on the bench across the street to wait for her return. And boy it was like watching paint dry. I saw a woman standing in front of the door fiddling with keys and I assumed that it was her. I wasn't sure if I should go over to her or wait until she's inside, but I decided on the latter just because if I did walk up to her it would've been too obvious that I was either waiting or stalking her.

"Mom?" I said as soon as the door cracked open.

I frowned as a middle aged white woman comes to vision. "Sorry, I must have the wrong address."

"Wait," the woman called after me causing me to turn around, "are you Abby Bennett's daughter uh, Bonnie was it?"

"You know my mother?"

"I think you might want to come inside."

Something about that felt off, but this woman obviously knew something about my mother and I needed to know what it was. I walked a little past her as she closed the door.

"Follow me."

I followed a few paces behind her as she lead me upstairs. It's colder up there than it was downstairs and I had to rub my bare arms to keep me from shivering. We stopped in front of a closed door and I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

"Bonnie," the woman turned to me, "your mother she- she got into some pretty bad stuff when you were younger. I know because I was her best friend. We used to party all the time, but after a while I decided to get my life together and I tried to convince your mother to too, but she wouldn't listen. Anyway, one day I was called to the hospital, your mother put me down as one of her emergency contacts, and I was told that she suffered from an extreme heart attack. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but when she was released I let her live with me and my little one."

She told me the story of how despite what her and her doctors said she kept drinking and using and her liver started to fail. After the story, she opened the door and there I saw my mother. Wrapped up in white sheets looking whiter than the woman standing beside me. I found it weird that I didn't cry. I mean the tears were there but not a single one dropped. She was asleep and the only reason I knew that she wasn't dead was because of the beeping of the monitor.

Eventually, we made our way down the stairs and she poured me a glass of coffee. I found out then that her name is Miranda and that she practically put her life on hold to care for my mother. She's sweeter than I because I would've just let her be and focus on myself and child when she wouldn't stop with the drinking. How could she be so selfish?

I didn't stay there long after that, I left and honesty I never plan on coming back and I think Miranda knew that too. What use was she to me on her death bed? It might sound harsh, but it's true. Damon told me to call him when I'm done but I decided to just walk. With the help of the GPS on my phone I made it back to the hotel in about an hour and that's when I cried. I cried harder than I have in a while and I'm glad that I walked home because I wouldn't want Damon to see me. Not like this.

When Damon does return home he's surprised to see me.

"I thought I told you to call?"

"You did, but I walked instead."

"Are you okay? How was everything with your mom?"

"I'm fine." Lier. "My mom was surprised to see me like I assumed but we talked for a while." Lier.

"Are you sure, it looks like you've been crying."

"Well yeah, it was just emotional, you know."

"Right, I'm glad everything went well. Are you going to visit her again?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Good." Damon smiled.

"How was work?" I changed the subject.

"Work? Oh, it was good," I looked at him strangely, "I mean it wasn't really work, more like a meeting which was why I was a bit confused." He explained.

"I see."

Now let's pause for a sec, my mistake there was not asking what the meeting was about you see now if he stumbled upon answering then my suspicions would be clear that he was lying but if he didn't I would've still held my suspicions, but I would be more likely to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Was there anything that you wanted to do while we're here?" Damon asked.

"How long will we be here?"

"Uh, just a few more days."

"How long's a few?"

"Three? Four?"

"Cool. Uh, I don't know much about California... How about we try In-N-Out Burger?"

"You're going to love it, let me get my keys."

Damon was right. I loved it. I loved the hell out of it, if I could fuck it, I would. And by all the moans that I was concealing I'm feeling like I already did. By the time we get back to the hotel I'm still full and I start to regret that I ate so much.

"I told you you'll love it. Once you try it once you can't get enough."

"Wait, how did you know that I was going to love it? I thought you said that you've never been here before?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah like two days ago."

"Hmm, I must've heard you wrong." Damon stood up from the couch to walk back to the room.

"And who was at the door? I went to pee and when I came back, you weren't there, you were at the door with some body."

"Are you spying on me now?"

"Save it, Damon. What are you hiding from me?"

"Bonnie, I will tell you soon, I promise, just let it go for now."

"I can't let it go, Damon, if you love me, you'll tell me."

"That's not fair."

"How is it not?"

"Bonnie, I will tell you everything, soon I promise you that." Damon's eyes pierced mine. "I just need some time to figure things out and when I do, I'll tell you. My feelings for you are what's holding me back."

"How?"

"Bonnie, I have a lot of shit going on and because I love you, I'm choosing to wait until this shit is sorted out. So please, just let it go."

I breathed out, "Okay."

"Thank you." Damon kissed me and even though I wanted to pull away but I couldn't.

I watched as he turned and closed the door to the bedroom leaving me standing there with a thousand thoughts running through my mind.

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	11. Day 11

So first things first about the bed it's still feels more comfortable even with the unsolved tension (at least on my part) with Damon and I.

So, I know that I said that I'll let it go, but I didn't. I know I feel like a shithead, but you'll never guess what I found out, go on guess and see if you're right.

Let's rewind to last night, so after our argument things were weird between us. We didn't talk much and I knew that I said earlier that day that I liked the quiet moments with Damon but I was praying that someone would've said something. I get ready for bed and once I'm done Damon does the same. I'm drifting off when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I have to leave early tomorrow for a client meeting." Damon whispered.

I say nothing in response instead I turn to face him. There was pain in my eyes both from the lie that I knew Damon just made and from thinking about how my mother is in a cold room probably breathing her last breaths at that moment.

"Okay." I say eventually. I sounded like a pitiful child when I said it too.

We stare at each other through the darkness and I feel like the longer we stare the further I'm slipping away.

"I'm sorry." Damon apologized and I'm not sure it was to apologize for the lie he just told or for all the lies and secrets.

"I know." A tear escaped my eye and I saw Damon's heart break. He exhaled out through his nose closing his eyes then opened them a few seconds later.

"Bonnie," I turned around to look out the window midway of him saying my name. I didn't know what he wanted to say, hell, he probably didn't either, but I didn't care. I was tired in more way than one and I just needed some rest.

I woke up when I heard something drop from in the bathroom and Damon's curse echoes into the room. I chuckled at that. He exited from the bathroom missing his shirt and notices that I'm up.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay."

He walked over to me and he hesitated at first but he kissed me.

"I'm already late which is why I'm so clumsy."

"I'll take care of it you should go."

"No, it's my mess I'll just-"

"Damon, it's fine now go."

He smiled at me and I flash him my teeth in return.

"I love you and I'll see you for lunch?"

"Sounds great."

As soon as the door closes I hopped out of bed and pulled on the first pants and shirt that I see. I rushed out the door leaping down the stairs in hopes that I will catch Damon. Luckily by the time I exist the staircase I see him walking out the hotel so I quickly followed after him. I'm already out of breath form moving so fast but my determination to get to the bottom of things kept me going. I created a good amount of space between us and I let a few people walk in front of me just in case he so happened to turn around. My eyebrows are raised at this point because he headed into another hotel. By this time I'm steaming inside this man has been cheating on or with me with some woman in California. I knew he was all too perfect and sweet. I plan to get revenge by telling whoever she is about what Damon's been doing in Mystic Falls so I followed him in. The only problem was that I had no way of knowing which room they were going to be in. So I do what I do best.

"Hi, can you help me with something?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

"Sure" she smiled.

"So I have a feeling that my husband is cheating on me and I followed him to this hotel which is strange because we're currently staying at another hotel a few blocks down, so I was wondering if you can tell me the room number he's in."

The lady sighs, "We get this all the time, cheating husband I tell ya, what's up with that?"

"Tell me about it."

"What's his name I can search it up for you."

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." And no I did not say it like I was James Bond.

"Damon..lets see... Yep! Damon Salvatore room 634."

What's up with him and heights?!

I decided to wait until he left which I hoped wouldn't been that long since we did decided to meet for lunch. It was currently around 5AM so I doubt he would stay there longer than a few hours, and I was right; he didn't. Looking above my magazine I saw him walking out with a smile on his face and I wanted to slap it right off of him but instead I tried to get the satisfaction from my imagination.

Three numbers stare back at me and I'm nervous as hell. Never had I been in this situation before and never had I planned on being in a situation like this. I knocked three times and I felt like crying when a woman opened the door. I literally felt tears clogging my throat at that moment even though I expected it, I never wanted it to be true.

"That was fast." The woman said and pulls me inside.

"E-excuse me?"

"You're the babysitter Damon called, right?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Don't worry I won't be gone for long. Amelia is eating breakfast in the kitchen." The woman says grabbing her purse. "I'll be back in two hours."

The door closes and I realized what I've done was a huge mistake. Damon has a child with another woman what the hell!

Slowly I walked to the kitchen and I see the little girl at the table. She looks so much like Damon from her hair to the side of her face and shape of her head.

"Amelia?"

She turned and smiled at me and I just want to drop to my knees. She has his smile too.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked.

"You call your mother Rachel?"

"She's not my mom, she's my nanny."

"Then where's your mom?" I asked walking over to the table.

"She's on vacation."

Pft. Some mom she is.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's at work." She's said and twirled her spoon around in her cereal.

"Do you miss your dad?"

She only nodded and my heart went out to her.

"How old are you, Amelia?"

"Six. I'll be seven in August." She added with a smile and I can't help but to smile back.

There was a knock on the door and it's the real substitute nanny but since Rachel assumed that I was the substitute, I sent the real one away because the last thing I needed were more complications. By the time I returned, Amelia's bowl is in the sink and she's no where to be found. I called out her name and she tells me that she's in the bathroom. I wait for her by washing out the bowl and placing it back in the cabinet.

"I need to change." Amelia announced.

"Need any help?"

She nodded so I went back with her to her room. I was surprised by how decorated it was it almost looked as if she lived here and I hope that's not the case. I mean it was a suite but still a kid should be in a home. I helped her with her clothes and what I saw horrified me. Bruises marked her tanned skin in a purple and red color.

"Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't know."

"It's okay, I won't tell, I promise."

"Mama hits me. She's said that I was a bad girl and she hits me."

I'm too shocked to say anything at this point the whole thing irks me and if I ever meet her mother I would show her how bruises should really look like. The rest of our time together was spent talking. I found out that her favorite color is purple she loves puppies and when I told her that I had a cat she made a nasty face and I laughed finding it adorable. She also likes to write and read which we have in common, and her favorite food is pizza. I mean who's isn't?

Rachel returns two hours later like she said and handed my a wot of cash like it was just a penny. I start to tell her about the bruises on Amelia's skin, but I have a feeling that she already knows.

"Thank you for your time."

I smiled as she walks me out then I hurry back to the hotel. The whole way back my mind was going crazy, I couldn't (and still can't) believe that Damon has a child. He and the mother don't seem all that close from what Amelia said which is good on my part, but still the man has a child! A living little mini and he didn't even tell me about it! How could someone keep something that huge from a person? That's a huge secret to keep and it leaves me to think what other secrets he's been keeping from me.

I heard Damon walk through the door and set his brief case down. He's loosening up his tie as he walks into the room and I just want to give him a piece of my mind but I can't.

"How was the meeting?"

"It was great."

"I was thinking," I said getting up from the bed, "with whatever your hiding or keeping from me, are you doing it because you're scared that it would scare me away?"

His face gets serious. "Bonnie, I thought we said that we'll drop it for the time being."

"I'm sorry, I tried but I just need you to tell me what it is."

He ran his fingers through his hair and shakes his head, "Bonnie—"

"I love you, Damon, but I can't handle these secrets and lies. I've been there and-"

"Wait, you love me?"

"What?"

"Y-you just said that you love me."

I thought back to what I said and I guess I must've let it slip. Did I love Damon?

"Yes, I love your stupid face."

Damon breathed out with a smile on his face. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine and my back moments later is flat on the bed. Now I won't get into specifics, but let's just say after our clothes were shed we waisted no time going at it. Our kisses were hotter and we began to sweat as time went on. Many positions were tried and were a success throughout the rounds we went through. When we were finally sated, I end up with my head resting on his chest and our feet are tangled under the sheets.

"Damon,"

"Her name is Amelia and she's the love of my life."

"What?"

"Sorry, what I should've said was I have a daughter and she's the love of my life. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to give me a fair shot."

"What do you mean?"

"I've told women that I have a child and they would either back away or just pity date me. I wanted us to be different."

"Still, you should've told me."

"I know and I regret not telling since day one, I really do and whenever I would try to tell you I would just her so distracted by you, my mind would just go blank."

"Where's her mom?"

"She lives here but she went on vacation with a boyfriend of hers leaving Milly by herself with a nanny. When I found out I told her that I'll pay for a room and she could stay there for a while like those kids on her favorite TV show."

"So you and the mom aren't close, huh?"

"Not really, no. I was eighteen when Milly was born and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Elizabeth and I tried to make things work but we were so different it just couldn't happen. Her parents ended up moving out here so that her aunt could help raise her and I threw a fit. That was my child and she moving her bout 2000 miles away from me without even asking. 'We're moving today' is what she said to me and I would never forget that. Ever since then I come here whenever I can and make sure that I never miss a birthday no matter what."

I started to wonder if he knew about the bruises and I guess that he doesn't otherwise I have a feeling that Amelia would be as far away from Elizabeth as possible.

"I'm sorry."

"It ain't your fault."

"I just have one more question."

"What?"

"Why are you here when you could be with your daughter?"

"Because I love you and also I was trying to keep it a secret."

"True and I love you too, but we can spend time together when we're back in Mystic Falls, you should be with your daughter."

Damon smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"Would you like to meet her?"

Little does he know I already have. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"You'll love her, she's such a treat." Damon smiled.

I smiled back, but on the inside I'm screaming. I've already met Rachel and Amelia and I just hoped that they knew how to keep a secret.

We're standing in front of the hotel door and I felt my nervous pile up. Rachel walked over to us smiling then it faded away.

"Bonnie, this is Rachel, Rachel, Bonnie."

I hugged her instead of the handshake, "I'll pay you your money back if you pretend like you never saw me here." I whispered in her ear.

"Deal."

We pulled away from the hug and Damon grabbed my hand and led me into Amelia's room. Her face lit up when she saw Damon and he bent his knees as she ran over to him to hug him. She looks up at me and I put my finger over my mouth and hoped she knew what I meant by that.

"Milly," can I just say that's it's the cutest thing to hear Damon call her Milly. "this is Bonnie, she's daddy's special friend so act really nice, okay?"

She nodded with a smile and Damon picked her up in his arms. I frowned when I saw her flinch in pain a little but Damon didn't notice because he was busy talking to Rachel.

"You can have the rest of the day off." I heard him say and shortly after I heard the door close shut. Someone was in a hurry.

"I take it she doesn't like her job?" I teased and Damon laughed.

"I wouldn't say that's, she's just a busy person."

I nodded and followed Damon back to the kitchen. He asked her if she was hungry and when she nodded I was glad because I was hungry too. Sex can really drain you out. I sat at the table with Amelia while Damon worked in the kitchen.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered in her ear and she nods back at me, "Pretend that I wasn't here earlier, can you do that for me?"

When she smiled an nodded we high-five'd.

"What are you two high-fiving about?" Damon asked.

"Oh nothing, and just know, it has nothing to do with you." I get a laugh out of Amelia.

Damon smiled at us both before going back to cooking. I took the time to get to know Amelia more most of it I already knew since she told me a few hours ago but I tried to ask questions that I didn't before. I was caught by surprised when she started to ask me questions I guess she was more comfortable around me now and knowing that I was her father's "special friend", she wanted to know more about me and boy is he a nosey one.

"Alright whose ready to dig in?"

"Yum, this looks delicious."

And it was. Who knew Damon could cook, I wish he told me sooner. I usually hate anything in my salad besides maybe grilled chicken but Damon added eggs, tomatoes (which I plucked out), chicken, and cheese. I could've ate the whole bowl but I saved room for the spaghetti and garlic bread. It's been a while since I've sat with a child. It was pretty weird but I don't know I felt like I was part of a family again.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. I'm used to sitting on Damon's lap and resting my head on his shoulder when we watch movies and I almost did so too but I realized that was probably what Amelia is used to too, so I sat beside him instead. I smiled when she did jump in his lap and kiss his cheek it was the sweetest thing ever and if I didn't know any better I would've 'awed'. Amelia passed out midway through the movie so Damon put her to bed.

"You're not gonna change her?"

"Nah, I don't want to wake her."

I wanted to push on but I knew that he would change her in the morning.

"So what do you-" Damon stops me mid-sentence by kissing me. I don't protest the kiss, I kiss him back harder.

Still kissing he carries me back to one of the spare bedrooms.

"Your daughter is in the next room." I said when his kisses trial down to my neck.

"She's a hard sleeper, and right now, you're just what I need."

"Am I?"

He rips my shirt off and I take that as a yes.

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	12. Day 12

I was still half asleep when I turned and wrapped my arms around Damon. He felt smaller for some reason and when I opened my eyes I found out why. Amelia was the one in my arms but I didn't mind I like to cuddle. Shortly after I heard Damon walk in and I couldn't see him but I had a feeling that he was smiling.

"Babe," Damon whispered.

"Huh?"

"You up?"

"Not really. Do I need to be?"

"I just want to warn you that Milly's has a record for peeing in bed so be careful."

"She won't piss on me, we have a girl bond."

I know the conversation continued a little after that but I can't remember what was said. So after all that we, as in Amelia and I, woke up and I was right she didn't piss on me (hallelujah).

"So what do you girls want to do today? I called out of work so there shouldn't be any distractions."

"How about you and Amelia have a father-daughter day I should go visit my mother anyway."

"You up for it Milly? A whole day with your pa?"

She smiled and nodded happily and I was glad that I decided to give them the day alone. Seeing how Amelia was hurt by her mother made me realize how blessed I was to not be abused. Even with all the drinking my mother never hit me and never let anyone hit me either. I realized that I should spend however long I can with her while she's still (barely) alive because I love her.

I took in a breath then I knocked on the door. I could tell that Miranda was surprised to see me by the shocked look that was on her face.

"Bonnie, come in."

It felt like the walk to my mothers room was a mile long but I made it. Miranda left us alone and I wasn't sure what the hell I was supposed to do. I saw a chair so I pulled it up and sat next to her.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Bonnie" she struggled with my name but I heard her just fine.

"It's me, mom, I came to see you."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. I met a guy his name is Damon and he's really sweet and has a beautiful daughter named Amelia."

"What did I tell you about dating men with children?"

I laughed. "Nothing as far as I can remember."

"Really? Hmm, well don't do it."

"It's a little too late for that, mom."

"Well just don't get yourself hurt, men like that come with a lot of baggage and always put their child in front of you no matter what."

"I hope he does."

"Well that's good."

"How have you been?"

"Well besides my failing kidney," she chucked and so did I, "I've been pretty good."

We chatted for a while she told me stories about my childhood which some of them I remembered but some I didn't which I found nice. I could tell that she was growing tired so we said our goodbyes.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom."

By the time I arrived back at the room, Damon and Amelia were passed out on the couch. Damon had lipstick on his lips and glitter in his hair. The whole thing was hilarious and I snapped a picture of the whole thing and sent it to Damon. The vibration of his phone woke him up and a held in my laugh as he looked around confused and snapped a picture of that.

"Well someone looks like a fairy princess." I teased.

"What?"

"Check your phone."

I watched as he opened my message.

"Ugh, Milly."

I laughed and covered my mouth not wanting to wake her up. Damon rose from the couch and I immediately headed back to the room because I knew what he was up to. I tried to close the door but Damon was too strong and pushed it back open, he grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. I was pulling my head away from his not wanting to get lipstick all over my face, but my efforts were basically pointless.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I like to see you try, babe." He kissed me again and this time I actually kissed him back.

"Mmm, miss me?" Damon said a bit too smugly.

"No, I just always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a man in lipstick."

"Ouch,"

I chuckled and tried to move out of Damon's hold but he wouldn't let me.

"Is there I problem?"

"It's not a problem I just love you that's all."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"God it feel so good to hear you say that."

"Daddy?" Damon turned his head and I looked down to see Amelia all covered on glitter herself.

I noticed that she was still in the clothes that she was in the previous day but I guess a change of clothes wasn't on their minds if they never left the room.

"I think someone needs a wash-up, huh?" Damon grabbed Amelia and walked her back in the room.

I hesitated at first but I followed him back in her room.

"Need any help?" Was my excuse.

"Hands up," Damon said to Amelia, "yeah, could you—Milly what happened to you?"

Amelia looks up at me and I nod slightly telling her that it was okay.

"Mommy hit me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

After removing the rest of her clothes Damon expected her body for any other bruises and found some on her back. I wanted to cry for the little girl but I couldn't allow myself to break down like that.

"Bon, could you call the hospital?"

"Yeah," I went back to call and luckily they said that they could see her later in the day.

I go back to tell Damon and he still decided to wash her up before we left. The ride there I could tell that Damon was fuming inside and I didn't blame him. I'm pissed too and it's not even my child. We arrived in about twenty minutes and even though I offered to stay in the waiting room, Damon asked me to go back with them. I held Damon's hand throughout the appointment to try and calm him down some but I'm not sure if that helped any.

"Well your daughter seems to be fine, nothing's broken or fractured and the bruises should start to fade as the weeks pass."

"Thank you so much." Damon lets out a breath.

"Do you mind if I talk to you privately, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon follows the doctor out in the hall and even though I wanted to snoop and see what was being said I decided to attend Amelia.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want daddy mad at mommy." She looked down.

"I don't think he's mad, I think he's just disappointed." I lied but I did it for a good reason.

Damon and the doctor returned into the room after that and when they shook hands I took that as our cue that we were leaving. I grab Amelia's hand but hand it to Damon's as we walk out the door.

"Milly, what would you like to eat? Anything you want, I can get it for you." Damon said once we were in the car.

"Chicken nuggets!"

I smiled at that. The girl could get anything she wanted and she picked chicken nuggets…I would've went for lobster.

"You got it." Damon said through a smile while he looked through the rear view mirror.

We stopped at Chick-fil-A for dinner and let's be honest they have the best chicken nuggets out there. When we got back to the hotel, Damon gets Amelia ready for bed and I get ready for bed myself. It's then that I decide that I was going to tell Damon about my mother. I got on him from keeping such a big secret away from me that I'm practically doing the same thing.

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	13. Day 13

So I have a new found hate for glitter. It gets everywhere EVERYWHERE! I've got glitter in places that I've never imagined and I don't know how long it would be before I get it out. Anyway I told Damon about my mother last night. We were just laying in bed holding hands when I told him. I asked him to not apologize before he had the chance to because he didn't need to feel the need to apologize for something that wasn't in anyone's control besides my mother's. He asked me why I lied and I couldn't give him an answer, why did I lie? I guess it had something to do with not really accepting the fact that my mother is dying.

I didn't need to ask him about Amelia because he told me. He told me that when we head back to Mystic Falls that Amelia is coming with us. I figured that, I mean I would've done the same thing if it was me. I told Damon about what Amelia told me yesterday that she didn't want him to be mad at her mom. He thanked me for that I don't know why but he did. And like clock work Amelia entered and told us that she had a bad dream. My heart broke a little at that moment. She sounded so lost and hopeless and I couldn't imagine how it felt to be Damon at that moment. Damon pulled her into bed and wrapped her in his arms and did the surprising act of singing her a lullaby. He said that he used to sing it to her when she was little and I really wanted to cry at that point it was so sweet.

"G'night Milly." Damon whispered once she was asleep and shortly after that I entered dream land myself.

Hours and hours go by and I felt something on my face. It was a foot. Amelia's foot was on my face. Now I love children and eventually I would love to have one of my own, but I do not appreciate her foot on my face. I have sensitive skin so I breakout easily and who knows what her foot could do to my skin. Gently, I moved it off my face and settled back in the pillow I heard Damon moan "Milly" and I smiled because even though I was too lazy to open my eyes I knew that Amelia was doing something to disturb his sleep.

Maybe an hour after that we stop being lazy bums and get up. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast but since it is the most important meal, I ate a banana (and yes I sung the song to spell the word 'banana' and yes I just did it again).

"That's all you're eating?"

"Yeah, I'm not all that hungry."

"You sure? I'm making pancakes."

I bit down on the corner of my lip. It's been a long while since I had pancakes and Damon had to make them the day that I wasn't hungry. Damn Damon.

"That does sound very tempting, but I'll pass."

"More for me." Damon smiled and poured the batter into the pan.

While Damon and Amelia were eating, I went back to the hotel we were at innitionaly to grab the rest of my clothes. I've been borrowing Rachel's for the past couple of days but I washed them as soon as I was done so she wouldn't notice.

By the time I arrived back, Damon says that he has to leave for work and that meant that I was going to be alone with Amelia for the day.

"So, since your dad's gone, what would you like to do?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, let me grab my walking shoes."

I had no idea where the park was but luckily Amelia did. I wanted to be a kid and head straight for the swings like I always would, but I saw some mothers (and/or nannies) sitting on the bench so I decided to join them.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, have a seat."

I smiled and sat down next to her. She looked quite young so I assumed she was a nanny, but people these days are having children at thirteen so I could've been wrong.

"Which one's yours?" Another woman asked.

"The one on the monkey bars. She's not mine though, she's my boyfriend's."

"Well, she's very beautiful."

"I'll tell him you said that. And yours?"

"I've got three of them. One's on the swings and the other two are going down the slide."

"Are they triplets?"

"No, they're about a year apart. If I learned one thing from my mama was to having children close together. They're more closer that way plus they all move out around the same time." She added and laughed.

I smiled back at her and turned my attention to Amelia. I never really studied her but she looks exactly like Damon it's crazy. Her hair is soft and shinny, her eyes are a gorgeous deep blue even better than Damon's and her smile matches Damon's right down to her perfect teeth. It has me questioning what the mother looks like and if Amelia shares any characteristics with her.

I jumped up when she dropped from the bars but the other mothers told me that she'll be fine. I didn't want to but I sat back down with my undivided attention on her and watched as she stood up and dusted herself off. I breathed out a smile and the other mothers chuckle at me until one of them says to leave me alone and that it's "first child jitters". I smiled at that. Even though Amelia wasn't mine I was acting like a first time mother.

A few minutes after that I was growing hungry, but Amelia seemed to make a new friend so the last thing that I wanted to do was break up the new friendship. It was with a boy whose name that I learned was Charles by his mother. She told me that he was a sweet ten year old but I think he's a little too old for Amelia... wait I'm sounding like a mother again... don't tell Damon. Now that I think about it, it could be a possibility that I would eventually act like a mother to Amelia… If Damon and I get married that would make me Amelia's stepmom. Would that mean that I'll be acting worse than I am now? If I was her stepmom would I have rushed over there with bandaids and Neosporin despite what the other mother's said when she fell from the monkey bars? Would I have been walking over there breaking the two up instead of watching them from the park bench? Maybe. Maybe not.

"Crackers?" One of the mom asked me when my stomach growled.

"Thanks. I had a small breakfast." I said opening the ziplock baggie.

"She had you rushing to the park once you got up?"

"Milly? No, I just wasn't all that hungry." Yes. I called her Milly. It scared me too.

"Milly, that's a nice name." Now if she hadn't said that I would've never realized it.

"No, actually her name is Amelia, Milly is just a nickname."

"Oh, I see."

The bench grew quiet so I took the time to check my phone. I had a text from Damon and two from Caroline. I knew that Caroline would've killed me if I didn't respond to her soon since the text was over an hour ago.

**Hey B just checking in on how you're doing and the whole deal with your mom.**

I texted her that as soon as I got home we needed to sit down and talk this whole trip out. Before I read Damon's one of the mom's poked me.

"It looks like Amelia needs you."

I looked up confused until I see her waving me over. I rose from the bench and walked over there then kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Look what I found." She handed me a dead butterfly. A DEAD BUTTERFLY!

I wanted to throw it on the ground and run home to wash my hands but I knew that that would've done more harm than good.

"W-wow so cool!" Hey, you have to give me credit for trying.

My phone buzzed again and it was from Damon.

**You girls must be having fun. I just wanted to see how everything's going. Text me when you can.**

"Hey, Amelia do you want to take a picture with your butterfly and send it to daddy?"

She nodded with a bright smile. I switched to front camera and drew our faces together. We decided that making a disgusting face was good so we did that while Amelia held up the butterfly. I captioned that photo as "Look what we found" and I just knew that Damon would smile at it all day long.

Shortly after that, we headed back to the hotel. I figured that we were both tired from the day because we passed out watching Spongebob. I woke up to the door opening and once Damon came to view I shh'd him. I walked over to him and welcomed him home with a kiss. It was meant to be innocent but it turned out a little more raunchy.

"Mmm, now that is how I like to be greeted." Damon smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. It probably would've gone further if Amelia hadn't woken up.

"Dad?"

"Hey baby girl."

They have each other a hug then Damon kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you have a fun time with Bonnie today?"

Luckily, Amelia nodded, "Mhm, we went to the park and saw a butterfly!"

"I know! I saw the picture!" Damon smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it, see it's my screensaver."

As Amelia told Damon about her day at the park I headed to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. It's now that I started to regret passing up those pancakes.

"Bonnie..."

"Yes...?"

"My daughter informs me that she met a boy at the park today."

"That would be correct."

"Mmhm, and how old is this Charles?"

"I believe he was ten."

"Ten?"

"I believe so," I finally turned around to look at him in full on father mode. I would've found the whole thing sexy if it wasn't so amusing.

"And were you during there whole... chat?"

"On the bench like all the other moms." He smiled at that. Did I basically call myself a mom?

"Well you tell Charles that he better watch his back."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "You're an idiot."

"Only when it comes to my girls." Damon walked in closer and placed his hands on my waist.

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Where's Amelia?"

"In her room."

"Good." I said before kissing him. I knew it was coming so I reached behind me and moved my sandwich to the side before he lifted me on the counter.

"You two need to get a room." Rachel said breaking us away from one another.

"Sorry," Damon apologized.

"Ugh. Couples disgust me." She said before walking into her room and closing the door.

Damon chuckled. "Now where were we?"

"Nah-ah, I need to eat my sandwich. I let you distract me once but not again."

"I'll make you all the sandwiches you want if you let me distract you some more."

He didn't give me much of a chance to object before he lifted me off the counter and carried me back to the bedroom. Don't worry we locked the door, jeez ;).

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	14. Day 14

Well, today is my second to last day of the "15 day program" and I must say it's been quite a ride. We left California today and like Damon told me, we took Amelia with us. Damon asked me if I could stay at his place for a while until he sorts his whole work situation out. I gladly accepted (his place is better than mine anyway), and as promised I went to talk to Caroline. Of course I had to take Amelia with me so that ruined the big plot twist, but Caroline still acted surprised when I dropped the bomb. Maybe it was because I told her that I was babysitting my neighbors daughter while Amelia was swinging on the swings.

"Oh how I wish I could've been a fly on the wall." Caroline said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to witness part one of the trip. The whole thing with my mother and Damon's lies, it was brutal."

"Yeah, I wish I could've been there for you with the whole thing with your mother. Which brings me to ask; are you going to tell your father?"

"Actually, I haven't thought about that."

Caroline stared at me for a while then looked over at Amelia. "She really does look a lot like Damon. How's the mother by the way?"

"I don't know. I didn't meet her or even see a picture of her." I decided to leave the abuse to myself. It wasn't my place to tell such a thing and Caroline is known for her big mouth. I love the girl, but she can't keep a secret longer than a bee stays in the hive.

"That's strange don't you think?"

"Maybe. I mean they were on vacation so I don't see them bring photos with them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After our conversation I took Amelia to the mall. I figured a little shopping wouldn't hurt and it could also give us a better chance to bond.

"So, what are your favorite places to shop?"

"I don't know, mommy always buys my clothes."

We stopped at the first child store there was. It was called Justice or Victory or something like that. Anyway, they had some cute things! If I was a kid, I would be all up in that store! Amelia got some nice things and she's an inexpensive one too. Damon had a break from work so he met us at the food court.

"Hey, baby." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Amelia so I kept quiet.

He kissed Amelia then me and sat between us.

"Amelia, do you want to show your daddy what you got?"

She nodded and reached down to grab her bags. While she was fiddling with the bags, Damon kissed me quickly again a little more PG-13 rated. He pulled away by the time Amelia showed the first item.

"Did you thank Bonnie for all the clothes?"

"Mhmm"

Actually she didn't, but her mother doesn't seem like the best of mothers so who can blame her. (Was that mean?)

After lunch Damon walked us to the car and he had to return back to work.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking Milly shopping, I know she really appreciated that."

"It was no big deal. Shopping's a girls best friend."

Damon chuckled then his smile turned sinister.

"What's on your mind, Salvatore?"

"Oh, babe, don't call me that in public or at least when my daughter is around."

"And why not?"

"It makes me want to do _very_ bad things to you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Call me that tonight and you'll see." Is what he said before he kissed me dizzy.

Can I just say that I'm thankful for window tents and loud music?

When we got back to Damon's, Amelia put on a fashion show for me with her new clothes. Girl sure knew his to rock a runway. Amelia was a little tired after her show so we decided to lay on the bed. We weren't sleepy tired, just lazy tired.

"Milly, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Do you like living with your mom?"

"Sometimes."

"You see, when I was younger my life was pretty much like yours."

"Like twins?"

"Yeah, like twins." I smiled. "My mom and dad didn't live together either. I stayed with my mom for a little but then I moved to my dad's house, just like you."

"Did your mom hit you too sometimes?"

"No, but at times it felt like she did."

"How?"

"Well my mom was mean sometimes and she would call me mean names and treat me badly and I know it doesn't compare to actually being hit, but her words hurt me a lot. Do you want to know how I got better?"

She nodded.

"This is what you do; think of something that makes you happy,"

"Puppies!"

At that moment I remembered that I had a kitty waiting for me at home that I needed to get.

"Now whenever you're feeling sad just think of yourself surrounded by the cutest, most cuddliest puppies in world and I bet that you'll feel a whole lot better."

"What did you think about?"

"You might think I'm crazy, but I thought about school."

"Yuck!"

I laughed. "You don't like school?"

"No body does."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I liked school though because I got to see my friends all the time and I had the nicest teachers so it made school fun for me."

"I go to pre-school and it's pretty fun."

"Do you have lots of friends?"

"No, I have one friend. Her name is Lucia."

"I have a friend named Lucia too. I guess we are twins then, huh?"

She smiled at me and it's the first time I've seen her smile—actual smile in days. I mean she would always smile when Damon showed up but what kid doesn't smile when their loving father who they rarely see shows his face. I was just glad that I was able to provide that for her it was really a great feeling.

"Well isn't this sweet?" We popped our heads up to see a smiling Damon.

"You're home early aren't cha?"

"Yeah and I'm glad that I am, I get to spend more time with my two favorite girls."

Damon climbed in bed beside Amelia and breathed out.

"Rough day?"

"Let's just say I'm glad to be home." Damon smiled at me.

"We're glad you're home too, right?"

Amelia nodded and erupted in laughter once Damon started tickling her. Her laugh is contagious and it's also the sweetest and cutest thing ever. That's when it dawned on me. Damon is a father. He has a child who he's now going to take care of (unless the mother does something about it) and who's going to be his first priority. It's weird to think about, I honestly never pictured myself to date a man that already had a child and honestly if Damon did tell me that he had a kid I probably wouldn't have given him that much of a chance and now I see why he didn't tell me about Amelia until I was in love with him. That also tested my love too because if didn't truly love Damon I could've left him and let him deal with all this by himself, but I do. I love the bastard.

I saw Damon stand up and walk over to me. I leaped off the bed and ran away from him; I'm extremely ticklish. I didn't make it out the door because Damon was quick enough to grab me before I had the chance to open the door.

"Not so fast, Bennett" was the words he said before he tickled me. I ALMOST DIED! I couldn't breathe for like five seconds! Amelia was no help I tried calling for help but she just sat there laughing at me. I still haven't figured out a way to get Damon back for that but I will. The only good thing that came out of that whole thing was that I burned a few calories.

I called Caroline to pick me up from Damon's so I could check up on my home. I knew that Caroline took care of it when I was gone, but I just knew that Homie missed me.

Later on, Damon took us out for dinner. I really wanted him to cook some more, but I knew that he was tired and I sure as hell wasn't cooking. We unplannfully (that's not a word but it's my journal) matched. We all had on blue tops (and Damon looks mighty fine in blue) and black bottoms it was more cute than anything and after dinner we just watched a movie on the couch and fell asleep there too.

However you sign a journal,

_B_.


	15. Day 15

Damn. These 15 days went by slow and fast all at the same time. It's weird to think that 15 days earlier I was single and sitting in Mystic Grill with Caroline and now 15 days later I'm practically sharing a house with my boyfriend and his child. Crazy right? It's crazy but it's also fun. I never had a boring day… well besides day when Damon pissed me off, but other than that, it's been a roller coaster full of twists and turns but I don't regret a single day. I'm still not sure if I'm going to tell Damon about this 15 day thing... maybe when we're married, we'll see.

So since it's summer and I haven't visited a pool yet, I convinced Damon to call in sick so he could take us to a water park. I think I earned like 1000000 brownie points with Amelia when Damon said yes. I think he just wanted to see me in a bikini but whateves. The weather was perfect too; not too hot it was a nice warmness in the air. We decided to leave early because more than likely a lot of people would be there so we wanted to get a good parking spot and also get on as much rides as possible before the lines get too long.

First, we hit up the water rides mainly Amelia and I were the ones to get on, but Damon sometimes joined too like for the log ride and some of the water slides. I have to get Damon to come again with just me or Caroline and her boyfriend so that we could get on more of the rides, but we still had a fun time.

When we were bored with the rides, we headed to the Lazy River. Amelia swam off first but Damon and I opted for a tube to take us around the "river". I was getting my own tube when Damon told me to share one with him. The lifeguard didn't seem to object, so I sat on his lap as the currents took us around.

"You know what I think I'm going to burn all your clothes and just leave you with your bikinis." Damon kissed me before I had the chance to say anything.

"If you do that then it would give me the perfect excuse to get a new wardrobe."

"As long as I get a front row seat in the dressing room, I'm all for it."

I smiled and it was my turn to kiss him. I had to remember that there were a lot more kids around than we're used to so I tried to keep it clean.

After a few rounds around the river, we got out and waited for Amelia so we could head to the wave pool. Now wave pools are my favorite thing about water parks. It's not just a boring pool that you could do nothing but swim in, in a wave pool you could just stand there and let the waves knock you down, you could swim under the waves, you could jump over them it's pleasantly of options and to make sure that you don't tire out, they have the generosity of shutting the waves off for a few minutes so you could rest, and if you want to, just swim or float around until they turn the waves back on. And by this description that I gave, you can tell how much I love them. I love Damon and I haven't even described him in such detail, which is really bad might I add so let me take the time out to do just that.

Damon Salvatore. Stunning blue eyes, cute nose, and slightly tanned skin. His hair is jet black and and styled in a messy way but never fails to not look sexy. Let's see oh, his body is just so tempting. Perfect six pack abs just screaming to be touched and his arms look like he can bench press 300 pounds. And his voice is so sexy and loving all at the same time and it just drives me insane. And he has the nerve to have a nice ass and back dimples like come on dude. And don't even get me started in what's between his legs...

Now alright back to the wave pool, I had to calm myself down a bit by teasing Damon a little by whispering in his ear saying the naughtiest things that came to mind while he was watching TV with Amelia. I know I'm cruel, but teasing Damon is always amusing.

Alright now back to my day at the wave pool, so we get there and I smile when I see that the waves had just started so I'm like a little kid but I needed to contain that, so instead of running in, I walk in and pretend that it's no big deal that a wave was hitting my ankles.

"Bonnie look at me!" Amelia said and I think that this is the first time that she said my name.

Anyways, I turn around and see her get lifted away by a wave with a huge smile on her face.

"That looks like fun, let me try." So I sat on my butt and when a wave came I was surprised that I got carried away, not as far as Amelia though, but it was a few inches.

When the waves end I decided to show off a little. Just a little, geez.

I show Amelia and Damon that I could do a perfect handstand under water and also a few flips and I floated around on my back a little. Amelia started to mimic my actions, she tried a handstand that Damon and I had to help her with but I was impressed.

"Babe, you've created a monster." Damon said watching Amelia as she attempted some flips. We were tired of standing so we just sat down in the pool waiting for the waves to come back on while watching Amelia.

"You'll thank me when she goes to the Olympics." Damon chuckled. "I'm serious, I better get my cut too."

Damon shook his head at me, "Ah, that's why I love you babe, always so straight forward."

"I love you too."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Good because I'm going to be saying it for a while."

"That's good to know."

We shared a smile before he kissed me and that when a wave smacked us right in the face. Amelia was laughing while we both wore shocked expressions not realizing what just happened yet.

"You think that's funny?" Damon questioned Amelia and walked over to her.

I smiled (probably like an idiot) as Damon took Amelia in his arms and fell back taking her down with him. They surfaced laughing and that's when I noticed how long Damon's hair his when it was covering his eyes and he had to push it back off his face.

"What are you smiling at, Bonnie? Let's get her, Milly."

Now since Amelia was involved I pretended to run away but if she wasn't I really would have. Damon twirled me in his arms and Amelia "helped" bring me down. We were all laughing at that point and a noticed a few smiles from the people around. I'm not sure if people assumed us to be a married couple with a child although Amelia could be mistaken as mine when Damon's around since she could pass for a mixed baby with her curly hair in which I assume would turn straight in time and tanned skin so who knew.

After about 30 more minutes in the wave pool, we decided to get something to eat then head home. I ate like a cow, but I was hungry. My weakness is fries so I basically ate those in like a minute and then I ate my burger in like three bites and finished off my Sprite by the time they were done with their burgers.

"Would you like some of my fries?" Amelia offered.

"No thank you, I'm full."

Damon chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him. He's lucky that Amelia was there thats all I gotta say.

By the time we reached the car, Amelia was knocked out, snoring and all. Damon carried her in his arms and I found him more attractive than ever. He's always attractive when he's in father mode, but actually carrying his child is a sight to see. That's why when Amelia was strapped in a kissed him and hard.

"Thank you for today."

"Anything for my baby." Damon said then kissed me again and grabbed my ass too.

When we returned home I really wanted to shower with Damon but knew that it wouldn't have been the best of ideas since Amelia was there and besides I knew that we would fool around tonight so all my energy could be saved till then.

So yeah, that is my fifteenth day with Damon (and Amelia). It's been a hell of a ride but I fell in love anyway and I'm glad that I did. What's next, who knows, but I know where I would like things to go. I see myself with Damon for a while, I honestly do, and hopefully we get married and have a kid of our own. I would prefer a boy but a girl would be fine too. So if I'm reading this 20 years or so from now, hopefully my life is what I wrote down maybe even better, but hopefully not worse.

Love,

_B_.

**XXXXXXX**

Now this is not for the kids to read so just close this journal and never look back, alright.

So I feel like I should write a little something since sex with Damon is damn amazing. I can't remember a lot of our times together because basically he has me high with pleasure that I loose half of my memory, but I made sure to pay extra attention just because its day 15.

So uh how do I start... So after I finished writing in my journal and I guess that Amelia fell asleep or something then Damon came in and locked the door.

"What are you writing?" He said walking over to me.

"Just about life."

"Am I in it?"

"You're in my life aren't you?"

"Are you writing good things?"

"Sometimes."

By this time Damon slides the journal out of my hands and placed it in the nightstand and placed the softest kiss in the history of kisses on my lips. Obviously that's not enough for either of us, especially me, so I bring him closer by pulling the back of his neck towards me and kiss him again. We start kissing and soon his body covers mine.

We shift around a little until I'm straddling his lap and pulling his shirt off. He does the same to me and kisses my chest and neck running his hands ever so gently up and down my arms. Usually I would've blacked out by then but like I said I was full of focus.

"You know," Damon said then pulled me into a messy kiss, "you need to be punished."

"Do I?"

"Yes, baby," I could feel him harden against me and I would've like nothing more than to skip the small talk and get right to the sex, but I played along.

"Why is that?"

"You made me get a boner when I was with Milly."

I chuckled. "And how did I do that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"By whispering those naughty things to me, baby I hope you're ready to try some of that shit out."

"Try?"

Damon groaned and flipped me over on my back and attacked my lips. I raised my leg around his waist and he slid his hand down my thigh and in my shorts. He squeezed my ass and pulled me up closer to him. I moan at the contact and I feel him smile in the kiss.

"What are you-"

"Shh, you need to save any air that you have because when I'm done with you, baby you'll be needing all the air you can get."

I bite down hard on my lip and his head travels down my body and grabs onto my shorts and grabbing them along with my underwear down my legs.

"Hold still." Is what he said before his head went between my legs.

I wanted to yell out in pleasure but I couldn't knowing Amelia was somewhere sleeping. I'm surprised that I didn't rip the sheets, they were the only thing that I could cling to beside Damon's hair and I didn't want pull his hair out.

When he's done between my legs, I decide to return the favor. I'm still a little crazed, but I hold it together.

"Hold still." I wink at him once I release him from his jeans.

His deep groans and my name fill the room with added curses as I wrapped my tongue around him. I give him both a blow and handjob at the same time. It takes skill which I have and it threw him over the edge.

"Why am I just getting his now?"

"Shh, you need to save your breath."

He chuckled lowly and pulled me up his body to kiss me again. He rolled over then without warning enter me. I let out a breathy moan and he starts off slow as our lips are still connected.

I hate that I did but I begged for him to go faster and to do me harder, but seeing my need for it, he didn't change that pace at all; if anything he went slower.

"Ugh, I hate you."

He chuckled at that as he was kissing my neck. Since I knew that I wasn't going to get what I wanted, I took matters into my own hands.

I roll us over so that I'm on top. The moved caught Damon by surprise and he got caught more off guard when I slapped him. It wasn't the hardest that I could slap but I made sure that it stung. It did nothing but turn him on more and I could tell by the way that he growled. His hands rest on my hips as he enjoyed the view for a while then he sat up and pressed our chests together.

"Aggressive tonight, aren't we?" Damon said between a kiss.

When he leaned down for another kiss, I pulled back earning a growl to sound from him.

"Babe,"

I smiled then took pity on him. His arms wrapped tighter around me and pulled me in closer. I felt like he was trying to mold us into one person and I would be completely okay with that.

He turned me over on my back and started to give it to me like I wanted. The bed squeaked _multiple_ times and Damon kissed me to mask my moaning which I presume were loud. He pulled my leg up over his shoulder gaining more access as I squeezed his ass pulling him in deeper.

I think we both had to bite our tongues.

Our lips meet again making everything we were doing 100x more pleasurable and hot.

I honestly don't know how I got there, everything moved so fast but I was on my hands and knees and Damon was on his knees behind me. I hissed when he slapped my ass, but he soothed it by kissing it, then his mouth tracked down and it caught me by surprise that I let out a moan that may have been too loud. I didn't expect to feel his tongue there again, but I didn't mind, not one bit.

"Sit." He growled and if I didn't know any better I would think he's part werewolf.

But I sat on his face and his hands reached up to grab my boobs. I needed something to do so I started rocking my hips to match his tongue. I didn't want him to suffocate so I tried to release some weight off his face but he just pulled me back down.

After an assecive amount of pleasure I assume for the both of us by how long he went on, he entered through the back door. It's not my favorite position but men seem to like it for some reason. The longer her seems to go the more I get used to it. When he pulled out to switch positions I frown slightly but that frown turns into a moan when he takes me in the missionary.

"God I could love you all day." Damon said against my lips.

"Please do." I said before pulling him into a kiss.

I can't tell you how many times I came that night, but I must've set some kind of record.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since this is the last chapter, I just want to thank everyone who followed and added this to their favorites and reviewed it honestly means a lot. I loved reading every review, and with that being said make sure that you review more stories because honestly nothing is better to a writer than getting good reviews or constructive reviews! I wasn't planning on getting as much traffic as I did on this story but that goes to show that the bamon fandom is strong! I have a semi bamon and stelena fic coming called Liaison so watch out for that! Anyways, thank you again and until next time!**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


End file.
